Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2005-51490 discloses a system in which, in response to a search request from a user, an operator in an information center searches for information requested by the user and registers the information obtained by searching in a personal storage area (memory). In response to receipt of an information sending request via a data communication connection, the information registered in the personal storage area is sent and downloaded to a vehicle-mounted device. In this system, a technique for regularly establishing the data communication connection while the user is communicating with the operator to report a desired item of information to the operator is known.